Spira meets Team 7
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: After team 7 gets sucked in by a big thing, Sin, duh! they end up on a beach and meet a lot of people. Will they travel with Yuna's group, or will they not help? Will they ever get back? SasSak NarRik YunTidus WakLu. Lemon or lime later!
1. They Meet

**_Disclaimer:_** _**I don't own Naruto, or Final Fantasy, for Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, while I don't remember whom owns Naruto!**_

_**This is my new story! My first crossover, so help me make it better, thank you! Also don't give all of this plot to me, for my older sister helped me with this plot as well! If you've read one of my other stories, I'll try to finish them soon, hopefully! Also, go onto my name thingy on here, and check out my MySpace account, heck you can even add me if you want:) Now, on with the story!**_

* * *

**_Spira meets the Konoha's team seven._**

**Team 7 was just coming back from a mission in the sound, when they hear something. When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turn to the direction of the sound, and at the site, scream their heads off, which for Sasuke is very rare. While they were screaming, they were also being sucked into the very scary thing.**

**-A few minutes later-  
They were all still screaming, when they were sucked into the thing that they were screaming at. **

**-After being sucked in-  
**

**When they landed, they were on what seemed like a beach with a bunch of people (A/n: A team like a lot!) practicing with a blue and white ball. Then after Naruto landed, they all stopped their practice, and looked at the three kids. After their staring contest, a man with either red or orange, however you look at it, stepped forward, and asked "Hi, you kids okay, wait, you don't look from around here, are you, ya?" Sasuke and Sakura just shook their heads, while Naruto, being the bigmouth that he is, yelled "Well, we're form Konoha, when this big thing sucked all three of us in, believe it!" Sasuke just said, "Dobe, shut up." Naruto and Sasuke then had a glaring contest for three minutes straight. Another man then stepped forward and said, "You were sucked in? You guys think maybe it was Sin?" "Sin?" Naruto and Sakura said quizzically at the same time. **

**-After being told about Sin-  
**

**The orange haired man then told them about Sin. "Wow" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. "The name's Wakka by the way!" announced the now known Wakka. The blonde haired man whom stepped up earlier, said "And mine's Tidus."Sakura then piped up and asked "What were you guys playing before you stopped?" Wakka just chuckled and said, "That is a sport we play here, it's called Blitzball. Sadly, it's about the only thing keeping all of the people here in Spira going." Sakura then announced "Well, my name's Sakura, Mr. No-speak over there's name is Sasuke, and Loudmouth over there's name is Naruto. Where we come form, we're chuuins, a type in Ninja." **

**-A few Minutes later- **

**Just then, three people come walking down the beach. One had her hair in many braids, her hair black,another had short brown hair, with one eye green, and the other blue, and the last one looked like a blue monster. (Blue monster: Lol) When they all got to Wakka and Tidus, they noticed the three ninjas. The one with brown hair was the first to speak up. She said, "Hello, my name is Yuna, what is yours?" in a friendly tone. Sakura was the first to speak up and said "Hello Yuna, my name's Sakura. The one with the dark hair's name is Sasuke, and loudmouth over there's name is Naruto." When Sakura said loudmouth, the girl named Yuna chuckled a little. The blue monster just stood there, and the dark haired girl chuckled a little to herself, also thinking _'She's funny, we could use a little laughter on our pilgrimage.'_ The girl known as Yuna then spoke up and said, "Well, as you probably already know, my name's Yuna, those two blitzers are Wakka and Tidus, this blue guy's name is Kimarhi, he a Rhonso, and the black haired girl over there's name is Lulu. Don't get on her bad side, she has a short fuse." She whispered the last part, for she knew that Lulu would most likely get mad for saying that. Naruto, after hearing that last part, burst up laughing, while Sasuke hit him in the head for being rude, and Sakura whispered, "Hmm sounds like Sasuke, only probably take her short fuse, and shorten down by a million, and you'll have Sasuke's fuse." Sasuke,however, heard that and said "I heard that!" in a very irritated tone. Sakura just turned to him and said in a sorry tone, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun!" For about a half hour later, Sasuke sat there, saying nothing, as usual, Naruto talked with all the guys, and Sakura talked with Yuna and Lulu, who if you were far away, all of them looked like good friends,when really they were all just getting to know each other.**

* * *

**_Okay, that was chapter one, the prologue, Review peoples, I'll accept flames, they'll help me get better! I'm trying out the Chapter preview thingy, tell me if you like it!_**

**_Next Chapter: Their decision _**

**_Chapter Preview:_** **_"You want us to join you on your pilgrimage!" asked a very excited Sakura. She was very excited for team 7 was just offered a very generous offer, and Sakura knew that Sasuke would say yes, for he wanted to get stronger, and Naruto would say yes because he is still rivals with Sasuke and would want to fight Sasuke sometime, to prove he's stronger than Sasuke. Sakura just said, "Let me ask the other if it's okay, then I'll tell you the other's answer!" Yuna just nodded, while Sakura ran to the others, and told them what Yuna had just offered._**


	2. Their Decision

**_Their decision_**

**_You know the drill!_**

**_Disclaimer: Only own me, the plot, my money, my boyfriend, and Sasuke Uchiha! (Lol on the Sasuke Uchiha pary!)_**

* * *

After a while of getting to know each other, Yuna speaks up to everyone and says, "Will you excuse us,  
I was kind of hoping to speak with Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Kimahri for a moment." Sakura said "Sure thing!" with a smile, while Sasuke and Naruto just nodded, which for Naruto, is very odd. Yuna then did the bow and replied, "Thank you." and they walked to a quieter spot. "Wonder what they'll talk about." asked a very interested Sakura. Sasuke just said "They probably don't want us to butt in, so let's not."

* * *

"Hey guys, um, this might sound weird, but, I would like Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to travel with us on the pilgrimage. I feel like they can be a big help when we fight Sin. What do you guys think?" asked Yuna after they were away from the other people. Kimahri said, "If Yuna want it, then Kimahri will support it." Tidus nodded his head, Wakka said, "I agree with you Yuna, ya." and Lulu said, "Oh, alright!" Yuna then said, "I'll go ask Sakura.  
Be right back."

* * *

After Yuna and the others walked back, Yuna walked up and asked Sakura, "Umm, is it okay if I borrow Sakura for a second, please?" They all said things according to the lines of 'sure' 'okay' and the occasional 'sure thing!' After a few seconds of silence, Yuna says, "We'll be right back." Yuna then took Sakura to the same spot that she had just taken Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Kimahri. After getting to the spot, Yuna turned to Sakura and asked the big question. She asked, "Sakura, how would you, Naruto, and Sasuke like to come with Lulu, Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri and myself on our pilgrimage. I know this may be weird but you could really help when we go against Sin, in the end." After a few moments of silence, "You want us to join you on your pilgrimage!" asked a very excited Sakura. She was very excited for team 7 was just offered a very generous offer, and Sakura knew that Sasuke would say yes, for he wanted to get stronger, and Naruto would say yes because he is still rivals with Sasuke and would want to fight Sasuke sometime, to prove he's stronger than Sasuke. Sakura just said, "Let me ask the others if its okay, then I'll tell you the other's answer!" Yuna just nodded, while Sakura ran to the others, and told them what Yuna had just offered.

* * *

After Sakura told Sasuke and Naruto what Yuna had asked, Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, while Naruto yelled, "Well if Sasuke-teme is doing it, then I am too! I'll show you I'm as tough as you Sasuke-teme!" After saying that last part, Naruto and Sasuke had a glaring contest, while everyone else sweat dropped. After Yuna heard the answer, she was about to talk when Lulu interrupted and said, "We'll start our pilgrimage tomorrow. You will want to get plenty of rest, for we leave early in the morning. You might also want to check around town to get your stuff ready, okay?" All of them said, "Okay." Did I forget to mention that a while after getting to know each other, the other blitzers left? Before any of team 7 could get up, Wakka got in front of their vision and said, "Do you know the prayer?" All three of them said at the same time, "The prayer?" "I take that as a no", murmured Wakka. Wakka then showed them the summoner's prayer. After showing them the prayer, Lulu and Wakka showed them where they would be sleeping, for the rest of the group went ahead of them. What most of them were excited about were the battles ahead of them.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: The beginning of their journey_**

**_Chapter Preview:_** **"Everyone ready to go?" asked a black haired woman with circles under her eyes from sleeping in. Wakka then piped up and said, "Wait, we need to pray." They all then knelt down and prayed at the special statue thingy. (?) After praying, they all got up and headed for the dock. Naruto then piped up and yelled, "Sasuke-teme, I challenge you to a race! I'll beat you I know it!" Before you knew what was happening, you saw a blonde-haired boy racing almost as fast as he could and a black-haired boy in the lead. Everyone else in the back just sweat dropped, while Sakura covered her eyes, her inner-self screaming _'This can't be happening! They are such idiots sometimes! Let's beat them to a pulp!'_ Sakura then mentally yelled, _'No!'_**


	3. The Beginning

**_The Beginning_**

**_Disclaimer: You already should know by now!_**

**_Well, enjoy, and please R&R! Ja Ne ! Lol. There's a little bit of what I call fluff, oh and laughter at the beggining of this chappie!_**

* * *

It was the beginning of the next day, in three different places; all of the people were up, except for a very non-morning person by the name of Lulu. As Wakka walked over to her bed, he crouched down to where his eye level was at Lulu's head, and thought, _'Wow, never noticed Lu was that pretty, but enough staring, I must wake Lu up, ya?'_ He then stopped staring at her, and started shaking her gently by her shoulders, saying, "Lu, time to wake up, ya? It's time to start the pilgrimage." After trying for five minutes, Wakka finally gave up, walked out, went and got a bucket of water, whistling an innocent tone while walking back to the hut. As he got back to the hut, he noted that Lulu was still sleeping. Wakka then chuckled to himself thinking, _'Oh she is gonna fira my ass. Ah well, this is only to get her up.'_ He then crept over to Lulu's bed, stopped, put his hand on the bottom of the bucket, and very quickly flipped the bucket over, all of the water hitting Lulu on the face. As soon as all the water hit her, Wakka made a run for it. With that little stunt done, Lulu sprang up, ran out of the little hut, and used blizzard to freeze Wakka's feet to the pavement. After that was done, she marched over there and yelled, "Wakka, why on Lord Ohalland's name did you spill a bucket of water onto my face!" By then, she had steam coming from her ears, Wakka was scared out of her wits, afraid Lulu might instead use Firaga on his ass, and everyone else in the group just sweat dropped. Wakka after a pregnant silence, laughed a nervous laugh and said, "Lu, I was just tryin' to wake ya up, ya?" and then screamed, "Please don't Firaga my ass, please Lu, I just couldn't get ya up, so I had to use water to get ya awake, please don't hurt me please!" By now, everyone's sweat drop was twice as big, and Lulu was laughing her ass off, having to hold her stomach. After a few more moments, Lulu stopped laughing, and unfreezed Wakka's legs. They all then went on their way to the beach, where the dock was.

* * *

After getting up to the hill, where you could see all of Besaid Village, All of them stopped, after Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Tidus, and a late Kimahri did. "Everyone ready to go?" asked a black haired woman with circles under her eyes from sleeping in. Wakka then piped up and said, "Wait, we need to pray." They all then knelt down and prayed at the special statue thingy. (?) After praying, they all got up and headed for the dock. Naruto then piped up and yelled, "Sasuke-teme, I challenge you to a race! I'll beat you I know it!" Before you knew what was happening, you saw a blonde-haired boy racing almost as fast as he could and a black-haired boy in the lead. Everyone else in the back just sweat dropped, while Sakura covered her eyes, her inner-self screaming 'This can't be happening! They are such idiots sometimes! Let's beat them to a pulp!' Sakura then mentally yelled, 'No!' After the rest of the group made it back to the place where they all met, Sasuke had won the race, Naruto was sulking, and everyone else was making their way to the boat called S.S. Liki, on their way to Kilika Island. After all of them were on the boat, Yuna waved good-bye to everyone at the dock, and the boat took off.

* * *

After the boat was about halfway there, Sin attacked the boat. (A/N: I am not good at fight scenes, so I am not writing the fight scene, sorry!) After the fight, Wakka went overboard to save Tidus, whom had fallen off during the fight. While down there, Wakka and Tidus had to fight Sin Spawn. By then, Sin had already attacked Kilika. When Tidus and Wakka got back up to the ship, Sakura and Yuna were healing all whom were wounded, or low on HP. After that was done, they ended up at Kilika, where it looked like a Tsunami had gotten there before they did, which technically there was one, but only Sin did all of this damage. As Yuna got off the boat, she asked, "If it is okay, and there is not another summoner here, may I do the honors of doing the Sending?" The people near the boat, nodded, and Wakka took the blitzers on the boat, except for Tidus, to go help repair with what they can, while the rest went to see Yuna do the Sending.

* * *

After Team 7 and Tidus saw Yuna do the Sending, they all thought one thing, _'Wow.'_ Yuna then came back, walked up to Lulu and asked, "Was that good?" Lulu nodded and said in a motherly way, "Yes, but next time, try not to cry so much." Yuna and all of the guardians walked to the Kilika Temple. Once making it up the stairs to the temple, they had to fight Sin Spawn. Sasuke got the last hit with his chidori. Yuna then walked to the Kilika Temple, and all of them went through the Cloister's of Trials. (A/N: I know in the game, Tidus is not a Guardian yet here, but this my story, so he is! ) After coming out of the place where the summoners pray, with the aeon Ifrit in her grasp. After that, they got onto the boat S.S. Winno, on their way to Luca.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Kidnapping at Luca _**

**Chapter Preview:** _**"Wakka said he'll hold off the Al Bhed during the game, while we go to find Yuna." said Lulu. Tidus, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded, and headed to the Al Bhed's ship, where they think Yuna is being held. While heading there, the Aurochs were in the lead against the Al Bhed. After getting to the Al Bhed's ship, they had no idea what was waiting for them.**_


	4. Kidnapping in Luca!

**_Kidnapping at Luca!_**

**_Disclaimer: Only own 10 cents, me, and thats it. _**

**_R&R Please. Tries makign it longer. :) I think I did. Anyways, read, Ja Ne! _**

**'talk'** _**- Sasuke/Sakura's Inner-self**_

_'talk'**- thoughts**_

'talk'_**- regular talking**_

**_On with the Stroy._**

* * *

As Yuna got off of the S.S. Winno, she noticed a blue wacky hair, and his outfit open in the torso area, showing his really scary body. While Sasuke and Sakura walked off the ship, for they were the last two, they noticed weird "vibes" coming from the blue haired fellow. Sasuke, whom was battling with his inner-self thought below:

**"You know that guy is creepy"**

_"So, we've seen way creepier things than that, so wait, I must be going insane, for I am talking to myself"_

**"Can't you feel them weird vibes coming from him! It's like he's dead or something!"**

_"Yeah, well until we figure out why he's giving off them weird vibes, I won't trust him"  
_

**"Good boy"  
**

_"I'm you, now good-bye"_

After that, he did what everyone else were doing for the blue haired boy. They were if you haven't guessed yet, they were doing the prayer to him. After they were all done doing the prayer, Sakura turned to Wakka and asked, "Wakka, who's that blue-haired guy?" Wakka then answered, "That's Seymour, he's a Maester. Why?" Not wanting to upset him with her what she called superstition said, "Oh nothing, just wondering." Wakka then took the Auroch's to their changing room. Yuna, Lulu, Sakura, Sasuke, Kimahri, and Naruto then walked around until they heard someone say, "Did you hear? They are saying that Sir Auron is here, in Luca!" Yuna as she heard this, grabbed all of the rest of the group's arm and ran o the Auroch's changing room. -  
"That's what we heard a lot of people saying while we were walking around." said an out-of-breath Yuna. After Tidus heard this, he thought, _"Maybe he can help me get back to Zanarkand! I've got to find him."_ "Wakka, can we go try to find him?" asked Tidus, after a pregnant silence. Wakka nodded and Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke headed out the door. The first place they all did was split them all into groups so they could find him better. Lulu turned to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto told them what Auron looked like, and said, "Sasuke, I want you and Sakura to go together to find Auron. Naruto you'll come with me, Tidus, Kimahri, and Yuna, you'll go together. We'll split up and meet back here before the first half of this blitz game is over. They all nodded, having the three man team to go to a café, Lulu's group to check the stairs that leads to the Mi'hen Highroad, and Sasuke's group to check the docks.

* * *

_**Sasuke's group:**_

"Sasuke, do you think we'll find this Auron guy?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just 'Hned' when a bunch of girls started to run towards Sasuke, when he took Sakura, jumped behind some cargo boxes in dock 1. Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "I don't know if this'll get the fan girl's off of your back but what if I were to pretend I were your girlfriend, maybe they'll go away." Sasuke then said, "It's worth a try." Sasuke's inner-self thought something different.** "Ha, you're only doing this because you are in love with Sakura! Admit it! You know you do!"** _"Alright, so what if I do, I can't be in love with her, because then Itachi could come and try to kill her or I could die in the battle against that son of a bitch, leaving her heart broken!"_ "Sasuke, on three. One, two, three"They then jumped out from behind the cargo boxes and started serenading, just as all the girls got to dock 1. "Oh, Sasuke-kun I love you." Sasuke then said, "I love you too." They then leaned in very nervously to kiss. A few seconds into the kiss, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, to deepen the kiss. Sakura's inner-self was hopping around in joy, as Sasuke's was when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Sasuke very nervously licked her lips, asking for entrance. She nervously granted entrance as he memorized every inch of her mouth. A few moments before the fan girls ran away, crying their hearts out, while Sasuke and Sakura just kept making out. They were interrupted a few moments later for the need of fresh air.

* * *

**_Lulu's Group:  
_**

Lulu and Naruto had just made it up the stairs that led to where you could get to the Mi'hen Highroad. Lulu turned to Naruto and said, "I'll stay by the save sphere, you go by the stairs we came up and look for Auron, okay!" Naruto nodded and went on the lookout. That's all they did.

* * *

**_Yuna's Group:  
_**

When they walked into this café, they saw three Ronso's in there. The three Ronsos started taunting Kimahri, so those four got into a fight, when the lights went out. After a few moments of darkness, the lights came back on, but there was no Yuna. "Yuna, Yuna, Yuna!" screamed Tidus. They then ran to get Sasuke, and Sakura, whom were making out again, and then to Lulu and Naruto, whom were still on the lookout for Auron. Tidus ran to them and said in an out of breath tone, "Yuna's been kidnapped!" They then soon figured out that the Al Bhed's took her. Lulu then ran to Wakka and told him what happened. Since only Lulu was in there he told her that he'll hold off the Al Bhed in the game, while Lulu and all of them go after Yuna.

* * *

"Wakka said he'll hold off the Al Bhed during the game, while we go to find Yuna." said Lulu. Tidus, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded, and headed to the Al Bhed's ship, where they think Yuna is being held. While heading there, the Aurochs were in the lead against the Al Bhed. After getting to the Al Bhed's ship, they had no idea what was waiting for them. When they got there, they had to battle a machina called Oblitzerizer. While Lulu and Tidus tried to get this thing working, Kimahri, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke held off the machina. After the machina was defeated, they let Yuna go, and the Aurochs won the first round. They then got Tidus back so he could go against the Luca Goers. In the end, Tidus got Wakka back onto the field, and they won with a score 3 to 2. It was a very tight game. Right after that, there was a fiend attack in Luca. While Seymour used his aeon Anima to hold off some of the fiends, an unexpected appearance was made for Auron, whom also held off some of the fiends. After all of the fiends were defeated, Auron walked up to Yuna, and asked, "May I be another one of your guardians, Lady Yuna?" Yuna answered with a yes. They then set out for the Mi'hen Highroad, where a lot of fiends roam around. While on the Mi'hen Highroad, they met another summoner, so her and Yuna had a duel to see who was more skilled summoner. Yuna won because she used Valefor's Energy Ray, which is an overdrive. They then headed to D'jose Temple.

* * *

**_Next Chapter : Sin's Attack, again!_**  
**_Chapter Preview: "Sin!" yelled a bunch of chocobo riders, as they went in there to try to hold back Sin. After Sin attacked, a lot of chocobo riders were either injured or died in action. Almost all of Yuna's guardians got separated. Sasuke and Sakura were knocked out, lying on the sand side-by-side, Wakka and Lulu were knocked out like Sakura and Sasuke were, Yuna and Tidus weren't knocked out, just separated, and Tidus and Naruto in the same spot, just Naruto was knocked out. Kimahri was unknown.Auron was with Yuna. _**


End file.
